shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of Triton: Chapter 3
Chapter 3: The Birs Island Champion! Hei Enters! The Main Arena of Birs Island was a massive structure, almost an amphitheater, with row after row of seats allowing the residents to watch. In the center was a large circular arena, divided into square-like shapes. Hei walked out onto it, his sword still sheathed, as he faced a truly massive being, obviously a Wotan of some kind, dressed in traditional gladiator garb. Announcer: And here we are, folks! The Birs Island Champion himself, the legendary Hei, is facing off against a newcomer, the gigantic Gai! Let these two titans clash! The crowd went wild, as Gai spoke up, speaking quietly, his words clearly intended for Hei's ears. Gai (mocking): Puny little human, you ready to die? Hei spoke, his voice very low, carrying an edge of venom with every word he said. Hei: Are you? Gai bristled, obviously not expecting a comeback. He returned quickly as well, hoping to come out on top. Gai (stuttering): T-that should be your question to answer! Announcer: AND..... BEGIN FIGHTING! Gai (angry): Screw it! I'm just gonna kill you! He hefted up a giant Nodachi, then swung it wildly at his opponent. Right as the blow was about to land, Hei seemed to vanish, the attack flying through empy space. Gai (blinks): Wha-? Hei reappeared behind him, slowly pulling his sword from his sheathe. Hei: I'll make this quick.... Gai (snaps): THE HELL YOU WILL!!! Going wild, Gai lunged forward, swinging his weapon wildly, desperatley trying strike his opponent. Hei easily avoided the attacks, drawing his sworde fully out of its sheathe. His foot slammed into the ground, causing a burst of pressure to be released, stalling the Wotan's attack. The gladiator lifted his eyes up, as he began moving his sword. Hei: Ogre...... He appeared directly behind Gai, who blinked again and patted his chest, seeking a wound. Hei calmly walked away, sheathing his sword. As he finished that action, he stopped, then spoke once more. Hei: ....SLASH! Blood spurted along Gai's chest, his eyes quickly going blank as he collapsed to the ground. Gai: Unnggghhh..... Announcer: And that's it! Hei claims his 201st victory! Give it up for the top gladiator, folks! The crowd went wild once more, jumping up and down, throwing money into the air, as most had bet money on Hei, since he was, of course, the sure win. But even as merriment filled the air around him, the gladiator himself seemed completely unfazed. And, in fact, if one were to have gotten a good look at his shaded face as he returned to his room, they would have seen quite the odd sight. A single tear, falling down his cheek. --------------------------------------- Maki (thoughtful): Hmmm..... turn to the left a tad. Triton: Right! Triton seized the small rudder attached to his boat, then tugged it towards the left. The ship lurched a bit, then adjusted itself, now heading in the desired direction. Maki lowered the Log Pose to speak to her new comrade. Maki: You know, you're not too bad at this. Triton (Turns head around to face her): Of course I am! I'm not a total idiot, you know. Maki (Joking): Could have fooled me... Triton (Peeved) Hey-! Maki: A bit more to the left. We'll be there in about 15 minutes. Triton: Right! The male fishman quickly returned to steering his ship, Maki having thankfully kept him from beginning to rant, as they headed rapidly towards Birs Island.... Category:Adventures of Triton Category:Chapters Category:Zeon1